mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Eclair Crème/Galeria
1ª Temporada A Melhor Noite de Todas Arriving at the gala S1E26.png Twilight and her choir S1E26.png Fluttershy in front of Twilight S1E26.png Fluttershy and choir at the end of Fluttershy's solo S1E26.png Applejack in front of Fluttershy S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 1 S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 before S01E26.png At the Gala background ponies 2 after S01E26.png Twilight singing at the Gala S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png At the Gala - main cast singing S01E26.png Applejack ready to sell treats S1E26.png Pinkie Pie smiling on the red carpet S1E26.png Grand Galloping Gala "shiny dancy floor" S01E26.png The Wonderbolts S01E26.png Rainbow Dash getting through the crowd S1E26.png Rainbow Dash trying to talk to Spitfire S1E26.png Soarin' ignoring Rainbow Dash S1E26.png Rainbow Dash catches Caesar S01E26.png Twilight has a lot of hooves to shake S1E26.png May Ball gets lifted by Pinkie S1E26.png Pinkie Pie party S01E26.png May Ball disgruntled by Pinkie S1E26.png Rarity "most uncharming prince" S1E26.png Rarity about to fling cake on Blueblood S1E26.png Surprised crowd S1E26.png Rainbow can't handle it S1E26.png Rainbow Crash S01E26.png Perspective animation error S1E26.png 2ª Temporada A Simplicidade e a Elite Trip to the Art Museum S02E09.png Rarity Salvador Dalí S2E09.png The ponies observe works of art S2E09.png Vase being auctioned S2E9.png Ponies betting S2E9.png Canterlot speaks about Rarity S2E9.png 5 main ponies partying S02E09.png Twilight's awkward dance S2E9.png Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png Twilight why yes S2E9.png Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png Rarity they all know S2E9.png Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png Rarity overjoyed S2E9.png Rarity as if! S2E9.png Fancypants ok weird S2E9.png Rarity you were saying S2E9.png Rarity introduce S2E9.png Casamento em Canterlot - Parte 2 Ponies playing instruments wedding entrance S2E26.png Chrysalis as Cadance with menacing face S2E26.png First wedding procession This Day S2E26.png Wedding sham S02E26.png Cadance exposes fake S02E26.png Background ponies gasping S2E26.png Cadance shadowed over S02E26.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png Celestia and Chrysalis faceoff S02E26.png Ponies shocked by Celestia's defeat S2E26.png Main six determination S02E26.png Rarity about to drop the dresses S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Pony crowd wedding S2E26.png Crowd watching Cadance walking S2E26.png Shining Armor and Cadance looking down to the crowd S2E26.png Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Picture of Pinkie Pie eating cake S2E26.png Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png Twilight and Shining Armor at coach S02E26.png Twilight talking to Shining Armor 3 S2E26.png Cadance before throwing bouquet S2E26.png Cadance bouquet toss S02E26.png Looking out for the bouquet S2E26.png Rarity shove S02E26.png Rarity and annoyed ponies S02E26.png Rarity levitating the bouquet S2E26.png Carriage leaving S2E26.png 3ª Temporada A Cura do Mistério Mágico Twilight and her friends on the balcony S03E13.png Princess Twilight admiring cheers S3E13.png Shining Armor "so proud of you" S03E13.png Liquid Pride S3E13.png Pinkie Pie "best coronation day ever!" S03E13.png 4ª Temporada A Princesa Twilight Sparkle - Parte 1 Twilight, Spike, and Canterlot ponies S4E01.png Twilight surrounded by Canterlot ponies S4E1.png Twilight and Royal Guard S4E1.png Rarity Vai para Manehattan Manehattan Pony on Taxi S4E8.png Ponies in Manehattan doing their business S4E8.png Prim and Suri on the runway S4E08.png Prim '...with her brand new line' S4E08.png Ponies showing off the Hotel Chic dresses S4E08.png Rarity's friends not present S4E08.png Rainbow glow on a rope S4E08.png Rarity pushes a pony away S4E08.png Rarity leaves the stage S4E08.png Prim 'This is unheard of!' S4E08.png|"This is unheard of!" Modos Simples Pony drinking cider S4E13.png Ponies dancing S4E13.png Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Sweetie looking out of the window S4E19.png Star Gazer and Eclair Creme approaching the podium S4E18.png The announcers S4E19.png Sweetie holding her trophy S4E19.png Sapphire and ponies ridiculing Rarity S4E19.png O Reino da Twilight - Parte 1 Duke and Duchess of Maretonia arrive S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Princesses bow to the duke and duchess S4E25.png Ponies wary of Discord S4E25.png Ponies in shock S4E25.png Tirek draining everypony in the auditorium S4E25.png 5ª Temporada Make New Friends But Keep Discord Discord feeds the Smooze a diamond S5E7.png Overhead view of the Gala ballroom S5E7.png Princess Spike Ponies playing a polo game S5E10.png Diversos Eclair Creme, Vicarious Listener card MLP CCG.jpg Eclair Crème album art MLP mobile game.png en:Eclair Crème/Galery Categoria:Galerias de personagens